


hypnotize me, put me in a trance

by necroesthe



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Collaboration, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroesthe/pseuds/necroesthe
Summary: The plan is to date throughout high school, marry, then have two children named Xavier and Amanda. Things happen along the way.Collab art from @tatannmgn included!





	1. Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with the amazing [@tatannmgn](https://twitter.com/tatannmgn)!! I love you so so much!!! MWAH <3

When Jeremy opens the door, Candace’s room goes silent.

“Jeremy!” She shrieks, hiding her hands behind her back. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I’d drop by to say hi.” Jeremy smiles softly. He leans against the door, shutting it with a click. “Hey Candace.”

“Hey Jeremy!” Face red, she inches towards the bed, walking backwards.

“Did I interrupt anything? I heard voices before coming in. I’m sorry if you were talking with friends.”

“You didn’t!“ Candace throws herself onto her bed, landing on her back. “Interrupt anything, I mean. You didn’t interrupt anything, I wasn’t talking to anyone,” She wriggles her arms free and slaps the empty spot to her right. “Come, take a seat!”

Candace’s shirt rides up. Jeremy wonders if she knows her belly button is showing.

He flops down besides her. “Are you cold, Candace?”

“Not at all!”

“Well, I am,” Jeremy raises his arms. “Do you think you can warm me up?”

“Absolutely,” Candace squeals, snuggling into his side immediately. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Jeremy’s hand bumps into something. He picks it up.

It’s a dolly, with loopy braided red hair, black button eyes, and a sweet smile. It wears a white dress and a red jacket with matching red shoes. Its limbs are loose and floppy and it’s adorable. The doll is still warm.

Jeremy smiles, delighted. “Candace, were you playing with dolls?”

“I, no, no! Not at all,” Candace sputters and chokes. Jeremy pats her back and waits for the coughs to subside. “I’m waaaay too old to play with dolls. Me? Doing that? Hilarious.”

“It’s okay for you to play with dolls, Candace,” Jeremy strokes her hair. With his other hand, he reaches for the other doll. “I think it’s cute.”

Candace peers up at him with wide eyes. “Do you really?”

“Of course. You’re adorable, Candace,” Jeremy pecks her cheek and pulls them both up to their feet. He gently pushes the dolls into her arms. “Why don’t you tell me about your dolls? I’d love to get to know them.”

“Well…” Candace nibbles on her lip, reluctant. But something in Jeremy’s face must convince her, because she drops to the floor, sitting criss crossed applesauced, and begins to explain. Jeremy sits next to her, rubbing comforting on her knee.

Candace falters several times, voice dwindling to nothing whenever she notices her own excitement., but Jeremy coaxes her to keep going.

Eventually, Candace forgets. She forgets that she’s fourteen, forgets that her boyfriend is there, and forgets to stop. Eyes bright, she grabs her dollies and mashes them together, making sound effects. She cackles at her own jokes, pretends to sob, and swoons, enamored by the romance she created herself.

Charmed, Jeremy rests his chin on his palm and watches. His mouth curves into a smile.

That’s his baby girl.


	2. Foot Fetish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Jeremy sound like that when he returned Candace's shoe in "Interview with a Platypus"?

Sprawled on the pavement, blood dribbles down Candace’s leg. She leans back, elbows digging into the pavement, and stares ahead blankly, processing what happened.

“Candace!” Jeremy runs over. He wraps an arm around Candace’s shoulder and kneels down, wincing at the red smeared across her elbow. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!,” Candace squeaks. She brushes dirt off her skirt. “Are you worried about me?” She asks eagerly.

“Of course,” Jeremy tucks a strand of hair behind Candace’s ear. He pretends not to notice her watery eyes; she’s already embarrassed from falling in front of him. “That was a really bad fall.”

She giggles shrilly. “Don’t worry, I’ve had worse,” Gently pushing his hands away, Candace hops up, a rivulet of blood runs down her leg. “See? I’m fine.”

She takes a step forward and crumples. Jeremy leaps to his feet and steadies her, frowning. “You don’t seem very fine.”

“I am!” Candace insists. “Just watch!” 

He doesn’t want to, but Candace is stubborn and learns best from experience. Reluctantly, Jeremy allows her thin wrists to slip from his grasp.

She’s pretty, with her messy orange hair and red nose, a sure sign she’s about to cry. The back of her white skirt is streaked with dirt, and the band of her panties poke out the top. Jeremy tugs down her tank top.

Candace hisses, applying all her weight to one foot, and realization his Jeremy like a truck. She sprained her ankle.

Candace tries to step forward.

Naturally, she falls. 

Naturally, Jeremy catches her.

He says nothing, allowing embarrassment to coax Candace into admitting defeat. There’s nothing wrong with needing help; Jeremy has plenty to give. But closed mouths don’t get fed, and Candace needs to open hers.

He rubs circles on her back.

“I, uh. I think I sprained my ankle,” Candace mumbles, hiding her face in his chest. Her ears redden. Jeremy feels the heat through his t-shirt. “Badly. Like, super really badly. Like ‘oh my god, I can’t walk’ badly.”

She’s so cute when she rambles.

Jeremy’s mouth curves into a smile. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take you home.”

He sweeps her up, carrying her up like a princess. She squeals, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and burying her face into the crook of his neck. But it’s wet, so he spins around until unbridled laughter replaces the tears.

They’re dizzy with giggles by the time they arrive at Candace’s house. He lets himself inside.

“You guys are SO busted,” Candace screeches over Jeremy’s shoulder, but Jeremy doubts Phineas and Ferb can even hear her. They’re so high up, they’re like little dots. “Just wait until I tell mom!”

Jeremy carries he to the bathroom. He nudges the door closed with his foot and puts her on the counter. “Does your family keep a first aid kit in here, Candace?”

“Yup,” Candace pops the ‘p’. She leans against the wall, legs dangling freely, and watches him with keen eyes. “There’s alcohol on the second shelf, and cotton balls right next to it.”

“Cool,” Jeremy sets everything side by side on the counter. After washing and drying his hands, Jeremy dampens the cotton ball with alcohol. “I’m going to clean your cuts. Is that okay with you?”

“Yup,” Candace nods.

“It’s gonna hurt a little bit too.” He warns.

Candace pets his hair. “I don’t mind.”

Jeremy cleans her elbow first, dabbing gently, and wiping away the dried blood. He does her knee next. Candace is a good patient, as docile as a lamb and twice as trusting. No noise, no movements.

Jeremy praises her; Candace flushes.

Next is her ankle sprain. Jeremy slips off her shoe.

Candace’s red socks match her shirt and the polka dots on her panties. Jeremy pushes her knees together. Candace tilts her head, confused, but when squeals when she realizes why. She squeezes her thighs together and tugs her skirt lower, face red.

Oh, she’s adorable.

Jeremy grins. “I love you, Candace.”

She covers her face. “I love you too!”

Jeremy runs a hand down Candace’s leg. Her skin is soft and smooth, and her ankle is swollen, mottled with purple. Jeremy presses his lips to it. “Mind if I kiss it better?”

“You already are,” Candace giggles. “That tickles.”

“Does this tickle too?” He swipes the underside of her foot.

“Yes!” Candace shrieks. Her leg straightens; she kicks Jeremy upside the head and recoils. “Oh my god, are you okay?”

Jeremy rubs the underside of his jaw. He smiles ruefully; it didn’t hurt at all. He suspects the socks have something to do with it. “I’m fine. You wanna go to the living room now? We can watch T.V. while I ice your ankle.”

Candace bobs her head. “That sounds good.”

Jeremy cleans up, returning to alcohol wipes and cotton balls to their rightful place. He squeezes the first aid kit into his pocket, for when he wraps Candace’s ankle later on, scoops her into his arms. Jeremy takes a brief detour to grab a bag of frozen peas from the fridge. 

Now in the living room, Jeremy lays Candace on the couch. Her feet rest on his lap, above a pillow for additional elevation, and Jeremy ices her ankle.

But his hands still wander, even after Candace turns on the television.

“Jeremy, look! A Ducky Momo re-run!”

Jeremy traces the gentle slope of her heel and the elegant arch of her foot, playing with the ruffled hem of her sock and stroking the soft skin of her leg. She squirms, ticklish, and Jeremy can only smile.

“That’s great, Candace.”


	3. Worry

Jeremy is barely two steps inside the house when Candace drags him to the living room and pushes him flat against the couch. She climbs on top of him, knobby knees digging into his sides, and knocks several pillows to the ground. 

Jeremy curls his hands around her waist, holding her steady.

She clears her throat. “As you know, we’ve been dating for two months,” The words are crisp, lined with iron and intent. “And in those two months, you’ve spilled seven drinks on me, three corndogs, and a jar of dill pickles.”

Jeremy winces. “I’m so sorry.”

“You’ve also washed my clothes fourteen times,” Candace continues. “Bought me a new pair of shoes after Suzy’s dog chewed them up, and now, you even have a set of spare clothes at your house in case I need to shower.”

She leaves the circumstances that would require a shower unsaid. 

“You answer my calls at five in the morning, snuck into my room through the window to check under my bed after the time my brothers made contact with a real boogeyman, and actually took care of me when I got sick,” Under her breath, Candace mutters. “You didn’t run off to play minigolf with my brothers, unlike a certain  _ someone. _ ”

She must be having another fight with Stacey.

Jeremy squeezes her hand. “Did you like the soup I made for you?”

“I loved it,” Candace gushes. “Can you bring some over next time? It was soooo good.”

Jeremy gives her a dimpled smile. “Sure.”

“Thank you!” She leans down to give him a swift peck. Jeremy holds the back of her neck, keeping her down to give Candace  _ more _ than a swift peck. She runs her fingers through his hair and messes it up. Jeremy suspects she likes him disheveled. She has an awful habit of waking him up.

“No distractions,” Candace pushes herself away. She crosses her arms and scowls. “Stop distracting me.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Jeremy puts his hands up. “Please continue.”

She clears his throat. “As I was saying, you do a lot for me. And it makes me realize that I don’t do enough for you.”

Jeremy opens his mouth to protest, but Candace shushes him, pressing a finger against his lips.

“You see, I’ve been receiving updates regarding the progression of Stacey and Coltrane’s relationship. They kissed two days before becoming official, hit second base after three weeks, and are currently charting base three.”

Jeremy doesn’t know what to say. “Good for them.”

“I know,” Candace nods sagely. “They’ve done so much in so little time, and look at us. Two months and we’re still on base one.”

“Candace — “

“And according to my magazines, if nothing is progressing, he isn’t interested in you,” Candace’s voice trembles. Jeremy’s stomach sinks. “Am I ugly, Jeremy? Are you not interested in me?”

“Candace, I — “

“I’m wearing cute underwear today,” She grabs his wrist and shoves his hand flat against her stomach, below her shirt. “They’re a matching set, white with red polka dots I think you’ll like them a lot.”

His fingers ghost her ribs.

“I picked them with you in mind,” She says hurriedly, almost tripping over her words. “I looked through your search history and crossferenced them with the movies you like, and asked Stacey for help. I even looked through your  _ magazines _ .”

The higher she drags Jeremy’s hand, the higher her shirt rises. Her hips, her stomach, her waist. The curve of her ribs, the divet of her sternum. The white bra covering her breasts, dotted red, with a  _ bow in the center —  _

Jeremy yanks her shirt back down. He sucks in a breath through his teeth, uncomfortably hot.

“You don’t like it.”

He tugs on his collar. “I — Maybe not right now?”

Clearly, it’s the wrong thing to say. Candace’s eyes well up with tears. They spill down her cheeks and Jeremy hurriedly wipes them away. “You don’t want me.”

“I want you,” Jeremy promises. “But not like this. Or right now.”

That only makes her cry harder.

“Not when you’re so sad,” Jeremy amends.

Gently shushing her, he grabs her shoulders and pulls her down with him. Candace buries her face in his chest, muffling her sobs. Jeremy runs his fingers through her long hair, stomach churning with guilt. The strands slip between his digits like sand.

He waits for her to calm down before speaking.

“You don’t need to force yourself to do things you don’t want to in order to prove you’re a good girlfriend. The bases don’t matter, and what Stacey and Coltrane do is none of our business,” Jeremy rubs circles on her back. “You’re amazing, Candace. I’m happy just being with you.”

Candace hiccups. “But I  _ do _ wanna do things.”

Jeremy blinks.

“There’s a lot of things I wanna do, and it’s not fair that Stacey gets to do them first when we’re the ones who started dating first. We should’ve been setting the bar, we’re the original couple.” Candace wiggles out Jeremy’s hold and sits up straight, swiping her wrist against her nose. She gestures at the room. “This is the fourth time we’ve been at my house alone, just the two of us. There are no parents, no annoying brothers, and no annoying little brother friends. But nothing  _ happened _ . Last time, we just watched movies and made cookies. The most scandalous thing we did was eat raw cookie dough!”

She throws her hands up, exasperated. “I’m a cute teenage girl alone with her older teenage boyfriend. This is my shortest skirt, where’s me getting ravished?”

Jeremy blinks again.

She tugs on her hair. “What am I doing wrong, Jeremy? What do I need to do to be absolutely irresistible?” She gasps. “Is it pie? Do I need to cover myself in pie? I remember you being really interested in pie after I finished playing the quiz game. Or is it shoes? You were very eager to put my shoe on after cleaning it.”

Candace continues to fret.

Jeremy checks his wallet for a condom.


	4. Party

Jeremy downs the rest of his lukewarm drink and grimaces at the taste.

He isn’t digging the party. 

It’s nice, technically, with alcohol, eardrum shattering music, and seizure inducing lights. The air is thick with smoke and musk, and the neighbors have knocked twice to ask them to lower the volume. But there’s something wrong about it. Something he doesn’t like.

He leans his head back on the couch and waits for the party to end.

He grudgingly cracks open an eyelid when someone sits next to him.

It’s a girl, a pretty one with big blue eyes and long orange hair. She swings her legs over his lap and fiddles with the buttons of his shirt. Her skirt rides up her thighs, and her voice, sweet, rings bells in his head. “Hey, Jeremy. Whatcha doin’?”

She’s familiar, like the warm glow of sunshine and the chilling cold of snow. Her name lingers on the tip of his tongue, but it slips through like sand. Wet, clumpy sand, gritty and gross that clings to his skin. 

He knows her. He knows he knows her.

But his head is full of cotton and his stomach is in knots; he thinks he might be sick.

“Jeremy, are you okay?” She stops playing with his buttons.

Abruptly, the name come to him. Embarrassingly late like thunder on a stormy day. Jeremy nearly drops his cup. “Candace, what are you doing here?”

“Well, a little birdie invited me,” Her mouth curves into a flirtatious smile. “And I could never deny a chance to see my bowl full of jelly.

This is wrong. Wrong, wrong, _wrong._ Jeremy wipes his sweaty palms on his pants and rubs his eye. “How did you get here?” 

“I walked here.”

He suppresses a sigh. “Who invited you?”

“Jenny.”

Jeremy bites back a swear.

Jenny is a wild card. Unlike Stacey, Jeremy isn’t actually friends with her. Sure they’ve seen each other at protests, protected pigeons, and hugged trees, but being friendly isn’t the same as being friends. If they were, then Jenny would’ve known better than to invite Candace to this type of joint.

Candace shouldn’t be here.

She needs to get out.

He needs to _take_ her out.

Jeremy wraps an arm around Candace’s waist and stands up, lifting her to her feet. He splays his fingers flat against her exposed stomach, and she curls into his side.

He brushes his lips against the shell of her ear. He keeps his voice soft. “Candace, why don’t we go home?”

She shivers at the contact. “Huh?”

“It’s hard to enjoy your company here,” Jeremy rasps, toying with the waistband of her skirt. He drags the back of his nails across the soft skin of her pelvis. Her breath hitches. “There’s too many people here, smoking, drinking, dancing. It gets in the way. I just wanna be with you, alone.”

The insinuation is clear. 

Candace’s eyes widen. “That sounds… nice.”

“Why don’t we go to my place?” Jeremy coaxes. Smoke curls curls in the back of his eyes. He blinks it away. “My parents are out of town and Suzy is staying at a friend’s place. It’ll be fun.”

_Fun._

He leans down to kiss her. He holds the back of her neck and locks her in place, palm pressing against the knobs of her vertebrae as he slides his lips against hers. She eases her fingers in his hair and sighs contentedly.

The music is loud, the air is thick, and Jeremy is overwhelmed. Booze sits heavy on his tongue and lingers on his breath. His heart shudders, breath coming in short staccato bursts despite the lurching of his lungs for air, and he thinks he’s gonna be sick. Oh god, he’s gonna be sick — 

Jeremy breaks the kiss.

“Let’s continue this at home,” He croaks, snapping the trail of saliva connecting their lips.

Candace nods dutifully, cheeks flushed and pupils full brown.

They hold hands on the walk Jeremy’s place. He trips over a curb and Candace laughs before helping him back up. He pukes in someone’s zinnias, hopes that no one saw, and falls deeper in love with her when she scales a pole to steal the footage from the neighborhood security camera. 

The crisp air nips at their exposed skin, but Jeremy is too warm to feel cold, almost feverish. He hands Candace his button up and pretends not to notice her sniffing it.

He fumbles with the key when they arrive. Candace fishes for her phone to turn on the flashlight, and he mutters out a quick ‘thanks’. 

When the door opens, Jeremy bows theatrically. He swallows back residual nausea. “Welcome to my humble abode. After you, Ms. Flynn.”

She giggles and waves a delicate hand. “Why thank you, Mr. Johnson.”

There’s a swing to her hips as she sashays to the couch. Back flat against the cushions, she swings her legs over the armrests and tosses him a come hither look. She crooks a finger. A coquettish smile rests on her sweet lips.

She’s a nymph, pretty and playful. Jeremy is a brute besides her, with a pounding head, skull full of cotton, and an insatiable desire to please.

He cages her body with his, his palms digging into the arm rest as he holds himself up. Her hair spreads behind her head like a fan, and she peers up at him at him expectantly, catching her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbling on it.

Jeremy’s stomach flips once more.

She doesn’t know what she missed at the party, and she never will. To hell with Stacey, to hell with Coltrane. They may all be passing ships in the night, but Candace is the only one he wants to guide, the only one he wants to serve.

She wants an animal? She’ll get an animal.

She wants to be ravished? She’ll get ravished.

Candace thinks she knows what she’s getting into.

She doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Candace Party! Candace Party!

**Author's Note:**

> It started out with an hour compilation of Caderemy, then two more hours of other Phineas and Ferb stuff, and then Tatan and I just kept TALKING and TALKING and we realized that wow, Jeremy was kind of a freak! 
> 
> [Tatan's WHOLE art](https://twitter.com/tatannmgn/status/1145920978456739841) (follow required bc LOCKED ACCOUNT)


End file.
